The Games Begin
by graciepierce123
Summary: In this book Peeta and Katniss have Children named Rose and Deen. They both have been chosen to compete as tributes for district 12 in the 86th annual hunger games. Who do you think will survive? Only one can come out of the arena? What is this years arena? to find out read this book and review it. This is my first book! Please follow
1. Chapter 1

The Games Begins:

In this book you will see that Peeta and Katniss have already have children named Rose and Deen.

They will be competing In the 86th annual hunger games. Will they survive? Read this book to find out.

Chapter 1:

There I lay, still as a rock, deciding on whether or not I shall go to the reaping. I mean its another year of sorrow and complaints, I highly doubt it will be me out of hundreds of people. But I have what it takes to be in the hunger games, my parents trained me and my brother when we were little.

I decided that I would go to the reaping just to see who is this years tributes. As a sat there I smelt a sweet aroma coming from downstairs. I went downstairs only to find my dad making loaves of bread and eggs, I guess he wanted to make a special breakfast before the reaping today. "Oh hey sweetie, I didn't see you over there, but I made breakfast." "I see, so when is the reaping?" "I think at noon, your mom is upstairs picking out your outfits to wear to the reaping." I sat down with a plate of food, and munched on the delicious bread. I guess that dad knew that this was my favorite. I began to eat the eggs very slow because I wanted to take my time before the reaping had begun. Afterwards, I threw my plate away and I went upstairs to tell my brother, Deen, that I was going outside to practice my hunting skills. I grabbed my hunting gear and headed outside. I hoped that I would be able to catch dinner for tonight. When I go there it was quiet for some reason. But I ignored that and began hunting. I shot a rabbit in the side, then a bird in its wing. When I saw a deer go by I got ready to shoot it but suddenly the wind picked up and there was this buzzing sound in the sky. I looked forward to see a capitol blimp. It was for the reaping, it carried all the supplies and people needed to do so. I thought I should head home since the reaping was about to begin. I packed up my gear and headed for the house. I went upstairs and put on a gown my mother had sewn for me, it was sky blue with gold lace. I began to do my hair in a braid like how my mom did hers when she was younger. I finished getting ready, and waited for the bell to ring for the reaping to start. I waited for awhile but then the bell had finally rung to. One by one the boys and girls lined up to get their fingers pricked and scanned. Most of them looked nervous, but I wasn't. As soon as they pricked and scanned my finger I stood with the rest of the girls who were 15. We waited some time before the reaping actually started, but once it began Maroona Gloom, the representative for district 12, showed us a video that they played every year about the past hunger games. The video finally ended and Maroona said 'And may the odds be ever in your favor.' That was kind of a capitol saying that they use for luck. "Lets get started, and as you know ladies first." She reached in the glass bowl and dug her way to the bottom, finally she grabbed a slip of paper. She paused and said "Rose Mellark." That was _my_ name, out of all the people it had to be me. I gulped several times, and managed to cry a little. I trembled as I walked up there, no one volunteered or anything. I tried to pretend I was brave enough to take this place in the hunger games, but you know that every thing happens for a reason, but im pretty sure that this can't get worse. There went Maroona again scrambling in the bowl for another name. My mouth fell open as wide as it could possibly go, The other tribute was my brother,Deen. I could see my parents crying in the background, probably thinking that this was a dream. The only thing I could think of was that I was going to have to kill my brother or him kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

On the stage I where me and my brother stood waiting to be escorted into a room where people come in and say their goodbyes. Maroona announced that the hunger games will be live and that you can watch it at anytime. She then escorted us into the room I was telling you about, and we stayed in a room together while people came in and said goodbye. The last person to come in was out parents, they gave us hugs and began to cry. We sat there for a while, "We promise that we will let nothing happen to either of you!" Mom exclaimed. " How are we supposed to win without killing each other." Deen said. " I don't exactly know yet, but you remember what we taught you all and use it during the games." Dad said. " Okay we'll try our best." I said. Then the peacekeepers came in and showed us the way to the train in which we will get on in order to go to the capitol. We got on the train and sat down to eat since we hadn't ate since ten o'clock. "Can I have some beef stew with bread?" I asked an avox. He nodded his head. If you don't already know, avoxes are people who got in trouble with the capitol and had their tongues cut out and are made to be servants. My food came around and it smelt simply delicious. I ate the food then headed to my room. Everything was so nice and new, each thing had its own little vibe to it. I sat down looking out my window, watching the mountians and other districts pass by. Right now I think we were in district 7. The ground shook below my feet and started shaking some of the furniture. I sat quietly thinking of what this years hunger games arena would look like. I thought of something like a village, something to confuse us all. Maybe the cornucopia would be well hidden. I bet they are going to make it even harder this year since you know me and my brother are the mockingjay's children and our parents caused a lot of destruction with the capitol. I sat there just thinking about what's going to happen at this years hunger games. I even thought that maybe the capitol might've rigged the reapings to get bigger and better components just to defeat us. I haven't seen out competition yet but the replays will come on tonight. It began to get a little dark outside, and I went and asked the train driver what district we were in. He said we were just arrived to the capitol. I looked outside and saw people surrounding the train tracks cheering and clapping for us. I began to smile and wave at them hoping it was better to make it seem that I was friendly and nice but also strong and tough. We came to a stopping point around 9 o'clock, which is when the replays of the reapings came on. We sat down and watched it on the television. So far the competition didn't look so tough but there were several districts to go. The next few looked a little more ferocious, but even worse the last two districts before us, ten and eleven their tributes looked strong and tough. I was a little worried about this years tributes, but maybe the tougher-looking ones don't know a lot of surviving skills like me and Deen. I thought about it for a bit, and then left the living room couch to go to my room to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I woke up the next morning, realizing that today was the district parade. I wondered what my outfit was going to look like. I went downstairs to go get something to eat. "Can I have some eggs and toast with grape jelly?" As always the avox nodded. The avox arrived with my food, and I began to eat it. Ithink that the capitol food is the best. My brother walked in and stole some of my toast. I would usually argue about that, but since these were our last few weeks together I let it slide. "You know that we have the district parade today, and that we our going to have to leave to go to the capitol in about an hour so get ready to leave." Deen said. "Okay, well I'll go get ready." I said. I walked up to my room put on some clothes, did my hair, and slid some shoes on. It took me a total of forty-five minutes to do that stuff, but finally I was ready." We headed to the capitols dressing rooms, and met our stylists. "Hi my name is Cleo, and I will be yours and your brothers stylists. I introduced myself, and told her some stuff about me. Then she began to work on my clothes. When she was finished she plucked and shaved my eyebrows and legs. It put me in pain since I've never really done that stuff before. She did my hair and make-up, but I couldn't tell how she did it since I wasn't facing the mirror. She got finished with everything and she told me to put on my outfit. I went into a special room to put it on, it was golden with black stitching. I had gold and orange eyeshadow on with black eyeliner, I looked gorgeous.I went to see my brother, he was in a golden suit with black stitching. We looked amazing! The guide showed up and lined us up at the very end of the parade. We chatted with a few other tributes but then the parade had begun. "Now ladies and gentlemen here's what you've been waiting for, the annual district parade." The announcer said. Everyone began to cheer while the announcer called out the names of the tributes and their districts. We waited a while since we were district twelve, but we finally got on our chariots and the horses began to pull us forward. We got out of the tunnel, and went in the big stadium full of the capitol people. Deen managed to smile and wave, and I begun to do the same. The capitol always liked the people who makes everyone smile and think that they're happy to participate in such a game. We came to a stopping point and watched as the crowd died down. Silence overcame the stadium, and President Keller stood and walked towards the microphone. "I hope you were pleased with this years tributes, I know that I did. I think this year is a special year, I mean family going against each other. What a surprise!" He exclaimed. He began talking about what the hunger games is and how it originated. I zoned out after about five minutes. I knew everything there was to know about the hunger games. He stopped talking and a bell dismissed all the tributes out of the stadium and into the backroom. You could still here the crowd cheering as if the parade was still going on, but it died down after a while when everyone left to return to their homes. I got out of my dress and put on my clothes that I wore on the way over there, and I met up with my brother. We walked to the train together and got on to proceed to the apartment that we were staying in while we were here.


End file.
